1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic composition using a hydraulic inorganic material and a siliceous material and a woody reinforcement, products thereof and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Hitherto, there is a manufacturing method of inorganic products so-called extrusion to extrude mixture of raw materials using a hydraulic inorganic material, a siliceous material, a woody reinforcement, water of an appropriate amount and thickening agents by extruder.
It is preferable to use the fiber reinforcement such as a pulp or to use the organic fiber such as a polypropylene fiber and a vinylon fiber, as reinforcement for strength maintenance after molding.
For example, in Japanese unexamined laid open patent publication No. 2001-233653, it is disclosed that the extrusion is using a particular wood fiber and a particular organic fiber.
But, because an organic fiber such as a polypropylene fiber is expensive, products price is up, and it is difficult to supply products at economical price.
And, there is the case that a wood powder is used for keeping form characteristics after an extrusion.
For example, in Japanese unexamined laid open patent publication No. H03-257052, it is disclosed that the extrusion is using a glass fiber for reinforcement fiber and adding a wood powder.
And, in Japanese unexamined laid open patent publication No. H06-032643, it is disclosed that the extrusion is using a vinylon fiber for reinforcement fiber and adding a wood powder which treated water repellent.
However, because the expensive glass fiber and the expensive vinylon fiber are used as reinforcement fiber, it is difficult to supply products at economical price.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.